


Morning Sickness

by Metal_Gear_Steve



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_Steve/pseuds/Metal_Gear_Steve
Summary: Yaz is late to breakfast, and when she sits down the Doctor surprises everyone with some shocking news. How will Yaz deal with this life-changing revelation when she hasn't even finished her scrambled eggs yet?!





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So, try as I might, I can't seem to get Doctor Who out of my system. I keep getting ideas when I'm about to fall asleep, and while I thought about avoiding this subject matter to avoid sounding like a creep, I thought that it was a nice little oneshot idea that some folks might enjoy.
> 
> The story is rated T for some brief references to sex, what with the concept of the story and all.

Yasmin grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to the Doctor. It was breakfast time on board the TARDIS, and everyone had already begun to eat - Yaz had slept in that morning, and she had neglected to dry her hair after her morning shower just so she didn't miss breakfast.

Everyone ate in relative silence, caught up in their own thoughts as they enjoyed the meal. But a few minutes after Yaz sat down to eat, the Doctor jolted to attention like she had remembered something important.

"Ah! That's what I forgot!"

Ryan and Graham looked up from their plates, and Yaz snuck a quick forkful of scrambled eggs before turning to address the Doctor.

"What's up?"

The Doctor beamed at Yasmin and grabbed her adjacent hand.

"Ryan, Graham, TARDIS - me an' Yaz are pregnant!"

Yasmin's mind snapped like a twig.

_WhaaaAA **AAATTTT?!**_

"I better not be pregnant!" Yaz snapped as she bolted up from her seat. "I knew you were alien an' all that, but... us? You gettin'... an' me gettin'... what?!"

The Doctor realised the implications of her statement and she waved her arms helplessly to try and contain the situation.

"Sorry, poor turn of phrase! My bad! I meant a singular 'we', like us as a couple - I'm the one with the baby!"

"That's not much better!" Yaz shouted. "I mean, how?! We don't have... I mean, we haven't even--"

"Alright Yaz, calm down!" Graham exclaimed. "Y'don't have to spell it out for us!"

Yasmin sat back down, thoroughly shaken by the news.

_The Doctor's pregnant...? But she's two thousand years old, and I'm in me twenties! What will the family think about the age gap? An' we're not even married, either - are we gonna have to get married?!_

The Doctor took Yaz's hand again, giving it a reassuring little squeeze.

"Time Lords can reproduce by kissing, an' we've been doing a bit of that. It was an accident, I swear - but I don't see how this news could be anythin' but good!"

Yaz looked over at the Doctor like she had lost her mind.

"You can't!?"

The Doctor nodded energetically.

"Can you guys imagine the little pitter-patter footsteps of a half Time Lord baby echoin' throughout the TARDIS? Think of it - a fifth member of Team TARDIS! We could build a nursery an' everything!"

Yaz took her hand back from the Doctor and cradled her head.

_I'm too young to be a mum! Or a dad, for that matter - however this works!_

"Doctor... why didn't you let me know that this could happen? I'm not exactly mum material, not yet!"

The Doctor smiled supportively.

"Don't worry about it, Yaz! We'll do just fine - I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, the group heard a clap echo throughout the dining room. Looking up from her hands, Yaz saw that the source of the noise was Ryan.

He clapped again, harder, and Graham soon joined him. The two men clapped as the Doctor hugged Yaz, with the clapping getting harder and faster as their eyes grew unresponsive and glassy. Their claps soon flooded the room with loud, piercing noise, and the noise only seemed to get louder and more robust - like a crowd of fifty people had joined in with Ryan and Graham on their mad celebration of the Doctor's pregnancy.

Yaz felt sick, throwing up into her breakfast - only for her face to plummet down into the plate and re-emerge in a completely different environment, sucking down mouthfuls of chilly night air.

"Hrmngh..."

Yaz looked to her side as beads of sweat ran down her face. She was met by the sleeping frame of the Doctor, stirring softly in the bed that she shared with Yaz.

_A dream... it was a flippin' dream!_

Yaz flopped back down into bed a little harder than she meant to, stirring the Doctor into a lucid half-awake state of consciousness.

"Yaz... are you feelin' alright?"

"Doctor..." Yaz whispered as she took in another quick gust of air. "Sorry t'wake you up. Just had a bit of a fright in me sleep."

The Doctor hummed contently, sleepily throwing an arm over Yasmin's chest.

"S'right, just want to make sure you're comfortable."

Yaz grinned.

_God, how did I land such a sweet girlfriend?_

"I..." Yaz started, but hesitated. The Doctor snuggled closer to Yaz and put her head on Yaz's shoulder, humming inquisitively.

"Doctor... you're not... pregnant, are you? Like we're not doin' some biological sharin' that puts either of us at risk?"

The Doctor let out a puff of air that Yaz could only recognise as a slight, sleepy laugh.

"No, Yaz - we're just kissing an' stuff, nothin' that humans or Time Lords get pregnant from."

Yaz sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness - I'm too young to be a mum."

The Doctor nestled into Yaz.

"We're totally safe, I can assure you. After all, we haven't taken the Time Lord Oath of Matrimony yet."

Yaz sighed happily, moving into the Doctor in a way that left both of them comfortable enough to get back to sleep. The Doctor began to doze off as Yaz traced spirals down her back, and soon Yaz was on a similar path.

But as she was about to nod off, the Doctor's last statement rang through her head again.

"Doctor... what d'you mean by 'yet'?"


End file.
